mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 32
|vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =39 Countries |debut =N/A |opening =Past Edition Winning Entry |interval =Past entries from UK. |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Madmucca99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 32nd Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #32 will be the 32nd edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the The SSE Hydro Arena, located in Glasgow, , following the country's victory at the 31st edition with Clean Bandit, Sean Paul and Anne-Marie performing "Rockabye". This will be the 03rd time the country hosts the contest. has previous won Edition #01 and #03 after winning with Ellie Goulding - Goodness Gracious and Foxes - Let Go For Tonight. The country has seen some success in MSC with 2nd places in #02, #10 and #21 as well. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 31st January 2017 and the grand final being the 11th February 2017. As of 24th January 2017, 39 countries have announced their participation in the contest so far. This will be the second edition where the voting will be displayed by separating the votes into qualifiers and non qualifying countries. The votes will be rewarded with the first set revealed from the finalists, the second set will be a total score from the non - finalists. The final result would be the total of both sets of votes. Location BBC , announced on 20th January 2017 that with the contest being held in that any city or arena that would like to host the contest would had seven days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Australia. : Host City The The SSE Hydro Arena in Glasgow, which has a capacity of approximately 13,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 23rd January 2017. This will be the Arena's 1st time hosting the contest. Presenters On 30th January 2017, BBC announced that Scott Mills and Mel Giedroyc will be the hosts of the 32nd contest. Lucie Jones will host in the Green Room. Spokesperson #01:- Scott Mills Scott Robert Mills (born 28 March 1974) is a British radio DJ, television presenter and occasional actor, best known for presenting his show on BBC Radio 1. As of the 2011 Contest, Mills has been one of the UK commentators for the semi-finals of the Eurovision Song Contest. Spokesperson #02:- Mel Giedroyc Melanie Clare Sophie "Mel" Giedroyc (born 5 June 1968) is an English presenter, actress and comedian, best known for her comedy work with Sue Perkins, co-hosting series including Light Lunch for Channel 4, The Great British Bake Off for the BBC and chat show Mel and Sue for ITV. Spokesperson #03:- Lucie Jones Lucie Bethan Jones (born 20 March 1991) is a Welsh singer, actress, and model. Jones first came to prominence while competing on series 6 of The X Factor UK in 2009, where she placed eighth. She will represent the United Kingdom in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017, with the song "Never Give Up on You". Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Semi Finalists Finalists Participant Map Table key : The Big '6' Countries : Participating Countries : Countries that failed to qualify : Withdrawing Countries Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Paulini #19 * Marco Mengoni #26 * Ayumi #27 * Martin Garrix #30 * Dua Lipa #29 * Nelly Futardo #08 * Ida LaFontaine #23, #28 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 27th October. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and the host nation . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and the host nation would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 16 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 17 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First half of results 01. Emma 02. J.Williams 03. Javiera Acevedo 04. Ronela Hajati 05. Enrique Iglesias 06. Charlize Theron 07. Basim 08. Tim Douwsma 09. Jamala 10. Sooyoung 11. Lynda Woodruff 12. Raiven 13. Hadise Second half of results 14. Thomas Kuc 15. Dami Im 16. Poli Genova 17. Vitalij Lux 18. Nicki Minaj 19. Ruth Bader Ginsburg 20. Emeli Sande 21. Rick Cosnett 22. Sunidhi Chauhan 23. Angela Merkel 24. Alsou 25. Mia Stammer 26. Lene Nystrom Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced